


consider him rocked like a hurricane

by arqumentative



Series: swinging both ways (with a bat full of nails) [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve Harrington - Freeform, billy hargrove - Freeform, but still somehow i’m soft, locker room blowjob, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arqumentative/pseuds/arqumentative
Summary: billy getting his dick sucked in a locker room! not much else to say about it





	consider him rocked like a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry my softness for steve and billy shines through even in stuff that was supposed to just be a blowjob i do so much internal emo shit i can’t believe myself

Steve Harrington was not the kind of guy who did things like this. His whole life he’d been seen as shallow, a jock and a pretty boy and everything everyone expected of him. 

He was pretty sure nobody expected him to be blowing a bully in the shower after school. That wasn’t really an activity that screamed ‘Steve Harrington.’ And yet, here he was, at 3:12 on a Tuesday with Billy Hargrove’s admittedly impressive erection in his mouth. 

Billy’s hands were tangled in Steve’s hair, even though he knew it took Steve forever to get it back to normal when he did that. He couldn’t always help it- he was a sucker for the way Steve whined when his hair was pulled. And Steve couldn’t complain- he really fucking loved when Billy pulled his hair. 

There was something about doing it in the showers that was more fun than the back of Billy’s car, or Steve’s bedroom when his parents were asleep. They both knew it was risky as hell, but that was what made it exhilarating, knowing any moment they could have to pull apart and find some excuse for still being in the locker room. 

“Practice starts in-fuck! Like ten minutes, so you have to stop be-” Billy gulped, steadying his breath as Steve pressed his tongue against him, “stop being a tease.”

The last phrase was choked out, as Steve did exactly as Billy asked. He sped up without warning, reaching up to cup Billy’s balls and opening his throat to take him in as far as he could. 

Billy’s legs shook as Steve bobbed his head, the fingers in Steve’s hair tightening as Billy got closer and closer to his orgasm. He was jerking his hips into Steve’s mouth, the muscles in his thighs tightening, which Steve found undeniably hot. Billy had really fucking nice thighs. 

He came so fast it was almost cute, and the way he came was most definitely cute. Billy whined and huffed as his knees shook and his hands pushed Steve down further and further on his dick. It was a weird feeling, to acknowledge how cute someone was with their dick in his mouth, but god Billy Hargrove was cute. Especially when Steve heard him swear “oh fuck, baby, yeah,” which was definitely not meant for Steve to hear. 

Billy was usually loud when he came, swearing and groaning and growling, but when they were somewhere so public, that wasn’t an option. His inability to be as loud as he wanted meant that he still had that aggression inside him, and Steve knew they were going to have to go again later. 

Eventually Billy was finished, his muscles relaxing and his hands releasing their death grips on Steve’s hair. Steve spit Billy’s come into the shower drain and stood up, turning the water on to wash it away, and Billy smirked at that. Steve was still unused to the feeling of come in his mouth, never having gone down on anyone with a dick before, and he couldn’t find it in himself to swallow it. 

There was a moment of silence, Billy looking over Steve’s shoulder and around the locker room to make sure nobody was around. They kissed for a few seconds before Billy pulled away, unable to look Steve in the eye, as always. 

“Is anybody home tonight?” Billy asked gently, his voice taking on a tone he only ever used with Steve. 

“Just me and you, if you’re interested in that.” 

Billy was most definitely interested in that. 

He pulled Steve in close one last time and kissed him on the cheek, a strangely tender move. Steve was still shocked when Billy was affectionate, partially because when they were around everyone Billy was the same as he’d always been, and partially because that was gay. 

The door to the locker room opened with a bang, the unmistakable sound of boys voices beginning to grow as they got closer. Billy frantically reached to turn on the water in the shower and shove Steve away simultaneously, sending his tailbone smashing into the floor. 

They were still working on the whole affection thing.

Steve grumbled but didn’t say anything as he pulled himself up and went towards the back of the locker room where his clothes were waiting for him. He tugged on his shorts and jersey and remained in his own thoughts, speaking to no one. He did that some days, and people rarely noticed. High school boys didn’t tend to notice a lot. 

Basketball practice went on as it always did, sweaty and hot and squeaky. Only one thing had changed since the beginning of the year. Now when Billy shoved him to the ground, it was only so he could help him up and whisper “see you tonight” just barely loud enough for Steve to hear. 

Steve had never liked being shoved to the ground until now.

**Author's Note:**

> so this series is super out of order and maybe i’ll re organize it someday but it all kinda takes place in the same general universe u know like it’s all part of the same story im just a disaster baby and can’t do anything chronologically


End file.
